fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaminari Ki
used to be the princess of Dreamland but now she's a normal ten-year-old girl. In Dreamland, she was known as Princess Golden Lightning Muse but now this name is just a memory of her past. Ki is determined and is willing to train day and night in order to be stronger and finally able to restore her kingdom. Ki, when not is thinking about her kingdom, can be cold, serious and her look is empty and deep. But she usually is kind and a hotheaded brat. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Thunder, but initially, before Momoko, Eri and Ayame became Cures, she was called of Thunder Lady. As Cure Thunder, Ki can product electric enegy or release strong electric waves. Cure Thunder is represented by rays, hearts and RPG games, mainly Pokemon. Her theme colour is yellow and her powers are related to electricity. History When she was seven-years-old and live in Dreamland, she was always playing and running around the castle, leaving the servants crazy. She was kind and cheerful, and did not really like training her Pretty Cure skills. When the attack on Dreamland happened, Ki had to go to Earth with Luma. After arriving on Earth, she went to an orphanage until she was adopted by the Kaminari Family. A year after she was adopted, she had grown accustomed to the idea of having a human family but she also kept thinking about Dreamland, which led her to start training alone. After the death of her adoptive parents, she had to stay in the care of her older Adoptive sister, Kaminari Yayoi, after a few months with Yayoi, again without parents, she began to get used to the idea of living without her parents around, which made her a bit more independent. After starting school at Odayakana Primary Middle School, she met Yoshida Umeko, a girl her age who Ki considers her real friend. After seeing the Videogames Club, she decided to attend and then met Yoshida Momoko, Asukamura Masayoshi Erika and Hayato Ayame who later became her fourteen-year-old friends. Sometimes later, the school holidays strart. During school holidays, Ki spent most of the time training alone at home, not seeing Momoko, Eri or Ayame, just seeing Umeko and Yayoi. After the school holidays and reunited with her friends, Ki was always thinking that Lavander might want to come to Earth and after hear from Luma that Lavander was on Earth and that she transform Momoko into Cure Murshroom, Ki decided returning as Cure Thunder, but with a different name, to help Momoko as a Pretty Cure, but this was short-lived because Eri and Ayame also became a short time later. Personality Ki's personality was that of a sweet, gentle, cheerful girl who loved to play with people. She did not like to work so she was only playing with Luma in the castle, but after Lavander's attack on Dreamland and after going to Earth her personality changed. Ki is now more serious and does not like to waste time on insignificant things because she has a mission to be able to buy. Even with this new personality, she is most often a bit cold and hotheaded but still gentle and likes to help her friends. She cares a lot about her family and who she loves, making her determined to do anything for however she wants. She is independent and knows how to protect herself, sometimes even a little mature, what would not be normal in a ten year old girl. Otherwise, she, when she wants to be, is playful and smiling. Sweet and gentle, cheerful girl who tries to see happy who loves and gets angry when they call her a brat. Appearance Ki is a short and thin girl. Her hair is blonde with white ombre and her eyes has a bright shade of a reddish-orange. Like Tategami Aoi, she has fanged teeth. Her casually outfits consistent of a long-sleeved yellow top jacket with three small buttons and a pocket. Beneath the jacket, has a orange shirt and a yellow skirt with a orange short beneath. Long white socks and orange pumps with thin ribbon tied on top of the foot. During the summer, Ki is seen using a ruffled shirt in three shades of yellow and gray shorts, including pale yellow sandals. In both of her outfits she use yellow and fluffy animal ears attached to a yellow headband. As Cure Thunder, her hair grow longer and turns into orange. Her eyes become orange and her hair is tied in a high pigtail held by golden-yellow animal ears. Her outfits consistented into a yellow sleeveless dress. The top has a neckline and on her stomach has a orange sash ribbon with a larger bow on the back. The skirt has two layers and she also has a yellow tail. She not use any kind of glove. Her outfits include long white stokings, orange pumps with thin ribbon tied on top of the foot and two thin strings tied around her neck and the edge of her socks. Relationship Earth *'Yoshida Momoko' The relationship between Ki and Momoko had not been so explored until Episode 20, where we can see that Momoko always helps Ki with whatever it is, and that they also have a good relationship between them, being that Momoko always helped Ki, as she says, and that both have always been good friends. *'Yoshida Umeko' They are classmates and have the same age. Ki and Umeko seen to be best friends, as Umeko and Ki see to each other even in the school holidays. Umeko tells to Ki as is her life on earth and Ki tells to Umeko as was her life on Dreamland and her days as the princess. *'Kaminari Yayoi' Her adoptive older sister. Ki loves Yayoi and wish they are biological sisters. She is always trying to help her and when she realize that can help her with her dream, it makes Ki very happy. Yayoi always thought strange the Ki's attitude. As Ki says in Episode 20, she always want to tell about Cure Thunder for her but Luma don't allow. Dreamland *'Luma' Luma and Ki are always good friends even if the hotheaded brat shouts with her and gets angry with her. *'Rosalia' Once Ki goes with Rosalia, they pass the day talking about Dreamland and Ki's responsibility as the Princess of the kingdom. Since that day, Ki has gone to talk to Rosalia when she was in some doubts or just wanted a friend to talk. Cure Thunder Cure Thunder is the Ki's pretty cure alter ego. She controls the power of thunder and her transformation is active once she shouts out "Press Start, Pretty Cure!", her basic attack is Heart Thunder, Final Smash!. She is represented by hearts and rays, and has powers of electricity. With the Rainbow Card, she can perform a group attack called "Rainbow Renovation" and when she is on her Rainbow Form, she can perform outer group attack called "Hope Rainbow" and perform her solo attack called "Rainbow Thunderstorm" Transformation See also: Press Start, Pretty Cure! Ki's GamePact opens up revealing her reflection. Ki spins around and her hair grows and turns into a Twintail and become Orange. A 3D model of Ki appears and two cards overlap and the cure uniform appears in the 3D model of Ki, then shows the image of Cure Thunder. She says the transformation phase and presses the start button and a yellow light shines. Ki appears wears a dress of a gold light. She put her hands up and a gold energy cover her hands, she claps her hands makes her gloves appears and her nails turns into gold. The same energy cover her feet makes her boots appears then the electric waves cover the Ki's waist makes her skirt appears follow by her shirt. A small heart appears turning into a tiara which she places on her head to make ther animal-like tail and ears appears, then her earnings appears. Ki then strikes a pose and land on the ground and curtsy, she says her introduction before striking her final pose. Fighting Information Cure Thunder is great at both physical and magical attacks, that's because of her daily training. Thunder uses mainly her bow for attack but also uses the electrocinesis very often. Cure Thunder is very agile and is better at fighting alone than in team, that's because she used to fight alone and most of times she forget of her teammates. Thunder rarely use physical attacks, as she prefer to be far away from the enemy making thunders fall on it. Attacks Thunder always uses her GameStick during the battle, often using magical attacks. She combine her powers with her teammates for a non-magic group attack but when they are on their Rainbow Form they perform a magic attack called Hope Rainbow, and together of Cure Mushroom she can perform a dual attack called Burning Thunder. Her used purification attacks are the following: *'Heart Thunder, Final Smash' *'Rainbow Thunderstorm' *'Rainbow Renovation' (team attack) *'Hope Rainbow' (team attack) *'Group Combo' (team attack) *'Burning Thunder' (along with Cure Mushroom) Cure Thunder also has her main attack named , which she perform during the battle against Minor. Cure Thunder raises her hand causing a thunder to fall from the sky directly into her hand, then she lowers her arm, aiming at the spot she wanted the thunder to fall, causing thunder to fall at the spot she chose. The attack is somewhat similar to the Peace Thunder Hurricane. Abilities *'Transformation' - An ability that all of her teammates have. Ki can active her transformation once she says Press Start, Pretty Cure!. *'Electrocinesis' - An unique ability that she always have. Cure Thunder use frequently her Electrocinesis when she is on a battle. Etymology Ki - Depending on the Kanji, can have a lot of different meanings, some are 気 meaning "Spirit" , "Mood" or "Qi", 希 meaning "Hope", 木 meaning "Tree", but probably this "Ki" write in kanji is 姫 meaning "Princess", a reference to her position as the Dreamland Princess or 黄 meaning "Yellow", a reference to her theme color. Kaminari - write in Kanji is "雷" meaning "Thunder". Her name can mean "Thunder Princess" (write as 雷姫 in Kanji) or "Yellow Thunder" (write as 雷黄 in Kanji) Trivia *Ki's birthday is July 15, makes her of the sign Cancer. *Ki has some similarities with Shirabe Ako from Suite Pretty Cure♪ **Both has 9/10 years old. **Both are the younger members of their teams. **Ki and Ako has a friendship with the younger sibling of some member of their teams. ***Ki and Umeko, Ako and Souta. **The girls share the same theme color. **Both are princess. **They both fought alone as a Cure by themselves until they joined the other Cures. **Both are the shortest in their respective groups, in terms of height. **Both are the last of their respective groups. *Ki is the first yellow cure to be represent by hearts. *Ki is the first yellow cure to have a old-sister. *Cure Thunder is the second cure to have thunder powers. *Cure Thunder is the third cure to be younger. *Ki is so far the most developed character, even before the series start. *Cure Thunder is the first Pretty Cure to have a desire for revenge for the main villain. *Akimichi Lydia revealed the death of Queen Arial in Episode 38 thus making Ki an orphan. **It also makes Cure Thunder the first Pretty Cure to have both the parents deceased. Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:Minazuki Erika Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures